


in the early hours

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Eddie wakes up disoriented from a dream about being sixteen years old again and watching Richie swim. He starts to sit up, but he's pinned down by something heavy. When he actually orients himself, he realizes it's Richie's arm and at least half his body weight, pressing him into the mattress as he sleeps.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268
Collections: it (1990) one-shots





	in the early hours

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam! ❤

Eddie wakes up disoriented from a dream about being sixteen years old again and watching Richie swim. He starts to sit up, but he's pinned down by something heavy. When he actually orients himself, he realizes it's Richie's arm and at least half his body weight, pressing him into the mattress as he sleeps.

Eddie squirms around, getting his arms under him so he can turn. Richie shifts a little, brow furrowing; Eddie waits until he settles down again.

_ Then,  _ Eddie moves. He gets one leg between both of Richie's, burrowing his face in Richie's bare chest. The dark hair covering his chest tickles his face, but he shuts his eyes and exhales, slowly. When he turns his head, he can hear and feel Richie's heart beating behind his soft chest, even with sleep. His lungs inflate and deflate, slowly, beneath Eddie's cheek.

Eddie shifts downwards a little bit, pressing his face into the soft middle space between Richie's chest and his belly, wrapping his arms around him tight. He squeezes him, once, and Richie groans a little, reaching down, still mostly-asleep, to run his fingers through Eddie's hair.

"What're you doing?" Richie asks blearily, slurred with sleep.

"Just wanted to get closer," Eddie says. Richie grunts, then rolls onto his back, dragging Eddie with him with an arm under his side, hauling him up and onto his chest. Eddie digs his arms in under Richie's back, pressed between him and the mattress, and tangles their legs together. His ankles hook around Richie's to fold them up until they're linked inextricably.

"Mm," Richie murmurs, softly, before adding, "Love you."

"I love you, too," Eddie tells him. Richie nods, yawning until his jaw cracks, his arms loosely wrapped around Eddie as he starts falling back asleep. Eddie draws his hands out from under him, tracing up his soft sides to stroke over his belly. He lifts his head to plant a kiss squarely between Richie's nipples, his chest hair tickling his face again, enough to make him laugh.

"C'mere," Richie says, tugging Eddie up by the chin until they're kissing. Richie smiles into his mouth, then shifts to cup his face properly. He doesn't have his glasses on, but he's barely opened his eyes yet anyways, so it really doesn't matter. He's still sleep-rumpled, curly hair spilling tangled across the pillowcase and dark scruff on his jaw when Eddie reaches up to cup his face, too.

Eddie drags his hand back down over Richie's side to the waistband of his boxers, then up again, squeezing his waist. Richie snorts a laugh and bats him away. In the next moment, he hauls Eddie back in and pins him to his chest, kissing the crown of his head.

"What time is it?" Richie asks. Eddie lifts his head to check the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Six-thirty," he tells him, and Richie groans, dragging his arm up to cover Eddie's face. Eddie just laughs, shoving him off.

"It is a  _ Saturday,"  _ Richie reminds him. He hooks one leg over Eddie's and turns them again, pinning Eddie to the mattress like a weighted blanket. He turns Eddie's head so they're facing each other; he's got a big smile on his face when Eddie's finally looking at him. "I'm officially voting we sleep  _ minimum  _ three more hours."

"Maximum," Eddie amends. Richie growls in his ear before he nips at the shell of it. Eddie just laughs, squirming to try and get away, but Richie keeps him firmly in place. He doesn't  _ really _ want to get away, anyways.

Eddie wriggles down a little bit further so he can turn his face into Richie's side. He kisses him there, softly, before dragging his face up right under his arm. Richie huffs a laugh, swatting at him, but Eddie just swats him right back.

"Go back to sleep," Eddie insists, voice muffled by Richie's warm skin. Richie's hand finds the back of Eddie's head again, threading gently through his own loose curls, grown longer than he's had them in a long time.

"Can do, buckaroo," Richie grumbles sleepily. His chest rumbles under Eddie's cheek and his ear; his side is warm, his scent deeply masculine and comfortable and sleepy, just like him. He yawns himself, closing his eyes. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Eddie says.  _ "Sleep." _

"Mm." Richie yawns again, shifting just enough that the sun streaming through the window warms Eddie's bare back and the backs of his thighs, down to his ankles. He stretches, content, then curls back up around Richie, his face buried in his side, to get just a little bit more sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
